MY LOVE MY SUN CHAPTER 1
by HeeHXH
Summary: Ia mulai tersadar jika pemuda yang ada dipelukannya bisa menolongnya dari mahluk–mahluk astral yang terus mengelilinginya dan berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya.


Jalanan yang sunyi semakin membuatnya memantapkan hati untuk terus berlari. Menghindari kejaran dari para pria dewasa yang menggunakan jas hitam dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan menurutnya.

Pemuda itu terus terus berlari. Sepertinya sudah dini hari namun dia tidak mau berhenti. Menyelamatkan nyawanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Nafasnya semakin pendek karena lelah. Sepertinya dia harus mencari tempat bersembunyai sementara. Dan minum…..

Kedua matanya melihat sebuah gang kecil dan gelap. Mungkin dia bisa bersembunyi disana. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu berpindah haluan dan bersembunyi di gang sempit itu. Berharap pria-pria itu tidak mengetahui keberadaanya.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Karena disekitar lorong itu dia menemukan sebotol air mineral yang masih utuh. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya berfikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika sudah tidak layak di minum? Pemuda itu tidak peduli! Rasa haus yang terus mengerogotinya semakin terasa. Dibuka segel minuman itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

Derap langkah sepatu terdengar dari ujung lorong. Semakin dekat dan jelas dan—semakin banyak.

"Itu dia! Ayo tangkap!"

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya karena sudah ketahuan dan ia mulai berlari kembali. Dia benar-benar lelah dan tidak tahu tempat tujuan. Disebrang jalan, dia melihat sekeruman orang sedang berjalan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pergi minum karena terlihat dua orang dari mereka berjalan gontai seperti mabuk. Meminta tolong kepada mereka adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"HEI KAU JANGAN LARI!"

Tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menyebaring jalan dan ia tidak sadar jika lampu lalu lintas belum berganti warna untuk menyebrang dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang berlaju dengan cepat menabrak tubuh pemuda itu hingga terpental ke aspal serta darah segar mulai mengalir dari kepalanya.

Mobil itu berhenti dan pengemudi itu dengan cepat melihat pemuda yang ia tabrak. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat darah dari belakang kepala pemuda itu. Lalu ia membawa tubuh pemuda itu kedalam mobil dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sedangkan segerombolan pria berjas hitam itu hanya menatap tubuh pemuda yang mereka kejar dengan tatapan sinis dan mereka berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian.

* * *

**MY LOVE MY SUN**

Genre: Drama, horror, romance, hurt

Rate: T

Warning: BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

3 tahun kemudian…

Alat pemicu jantung itu berdetak cepat dan kembali normal. Menandakan jika si pemilik jantung kembali hidup. Kedua mata itu mulai terbuka dan menyipitkan mata karena silaunya cahaya putih yang berasa dari lampu ruangan.

Alat bantu pernafasan yang masih terpasang dihidungnya membuat ia tidak bisa berbicara. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit. Dan yang masih ia pertanyakan adalah… dimana ia sekarang? Apakah ini surga? Yang ia ingat adalah dia sedang berlari menghindari segerombolan pria berjas hitam dan ketika ia akan menyebrang tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil menghampirinya dan.. 'AKh!' kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Seorang pria berjas putih menghampirinya dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya. Kedua matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang dokter. Orang itu seperti menangis sambil terus menatapnya.

"Ya Tuhan… Akhirnya ia sadar. Aku sudah takut sekali hiks."

Sebuah tangan merangkul orang yang menangis tadi. Berharap menenangkannya agar tidak menganggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah Teuki-ah~ Dia asti baik-baik saja"

"Aku benar-benar sangat takut Kangin. Sudah tiga tahun dia koma hiks."

Setelah dokter Kim memeriksa pemuda itu akhirnya ia berpamitan kembali dan meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya. Ada beberapa yang harus ia bicarakan mengenai pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Kangin mengikuti dokter Kim dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk menemani pemuda itu dan di jawab anggukan olehnya. Ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Leeteuk menyeret salah satu kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu mengenggam tangan pemuda yang sedang berbaring menatapnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah sadar. Terima kasih hiks."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dan Leeteuk langsung menghapusnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis agar tidak membuat pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah.

"Satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan ketika kau tersadar" Leeteuk tersenyum sangat cantik "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu awalnya dia tidak merespon. Sebelumnya alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sudah digantikan oleh dokter Kim menjdi sebuah selang pernafasan yang kedua ujungnya diletakkan di kedua lubang hidung pemuda itu sehingga mempermudah untuk bisa berbicara.

Bibir pemuda itu mulai bergerak dan seperti menjeda sebuah kata. Leeteuk mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sung—min." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Sungmin? Nama yang manis seperti orangnya" puji Leeteuk sedikit menggoda pemuda bernama Sungmin itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membuat leeteuk bahagia. 3 tahun tidaklah mudah untuk terus merasa bersalah. Pemuda manis ini telah ia buat berbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Leeteuk tidak pernah menemukan kartu identitas dari Sungmin. selama perjalanan di rumah sakit, Sungmin samar-samar tersadar dan terus mengucapkan kata "Tolong". Dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin menjaga Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

=C=

Pemuda itu tampak cemas dan terus menatap lampu ruangan operasi. Kegiatan operasi didalam belum selesai dan semakin membuatnya takut jika seseorang yang di dalam sana tidak selamat. Jika saja ia lebih cepat datang ke tempat tujuan. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Tuan Muda tenanglah. Saya membawakan anda kopi untuk merilekskan tubuh anda."

Prangg…

Pemuda itu menatap datar kepada salah satu maidnya.

"Pergi kau dan jangan kembali lagi untuk bekerja" ujarnya dingin namun menusuk hati si maid tersebut. Padahal niatnya adalah baik. Memberikan minuman hangat agar Tuannya tidak tegang. Namun ia malah di pecat secara langsung.

Emosi pemuda itu benar-benar sedang tidak stabil. Dia terus memarahi siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"Tuan Muda tenanglah. Nyonya Cho pasti baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu menatap sendu kearah lelaki paruh baya yang ada dihadapnnya.

"Aku sangat takut Shin ajussi. Aku benar-benar takut."

Pak Shin yang sudah dianggap pemuda itu seperti pamannya sendiri mulai menyentuh bahu pemuda itu agar tenang. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ayahnya sudah duluan ke surga dan ia takut jika sekarang adalah giliran Ibunya. Tidak! Dia tidak mau!

CEO muda dari perusahan KINGDOM department store terbesar di Korea itu walaupun berwajah dingin namun Cho Kyuhyun—nama pemuda itu sangat menyanyangi Ibunya. Apapun ia berikan agar Ibunya senang. Namun jika sudah di perusahan besar miliknnya maka pemuda itu berubah menjadi dingin datar dan arogan. Sehingga membuat karyawannya benar-benar kagum dan takut sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu operasi itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang masih menggunakan pakaian khusus operasi. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan terus menanyakan keadaan ibunya.

"Nyonya Cho selamat. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Jawab dokter itu "Saya permisi dulu karena harus memantau kondisi beliau." Dokter itu sedikit membungkuk dan namun dicegah oleh Kyuhyun "Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Dokter it tersenyum. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu.

"Anda boleh menjenguknya ketika beliau sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Saya permisi" lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

**MY LOVE MY SUN**

Sudah dua minggu pemuda manis itu dirawat semenjak dirinya tersadar dari koma. Hanya selang infus yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sedangkan masker pernafasan sudah dilepas. Rasa bosan menyelimutinya dan ketika ia melihat jam ternyata masih tengah malam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan membuat Sungmin semakin bosan.

Leeteuk sedang pulang kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk Sungmin. Mungkin bajunya yang tidak dipakai namun masih layak dipakai masih muat untuk ditubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mencoba untuk tidur dan mematikan lampu utama lalu menyalakan lampu yang berada di nakas disamping ranjang pasien. Dia mencoba untuk tertidur kembali namun sebuah suara menganggu acaranya untuk tidur.

Srekkk…. Srekk…

Kedua matanya terbuka dan mencari sumber suara namun nihil tidak ada apa-apa. Jika ada perawat mungkin akan terlihat bayangannya dari jendela pintu yang yang buram.

Eh?

Sesososk bayangan teapt berada diluar kamar. Terlihat berjalan kesana –kemari di depan ruangan Sungmin. siapa itu?

"Suster?"

Panggil Sungmin pelan. Dan sosok itu terdiam menghadap kearah pintu membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin seketika meremang. Jika sosok itu adalah seorang suster kenapa harus mondar-mandir tidak masuk kedalam? Ini sungguh aneh.

Knop pintu itu berputar menandakan seseorang akan masuk kedalam. Lalu pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan… tidak ada siapa-siapa dibalik sana. Tubuh Sungmin menegang sempurna. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi saja tetapi kenapa pintu itu bisa terbuka sendiri? Mustahil jika disebabkan oleh angin!

Hey… ini rumah sakit dan tidak ada jendela yang terbuka ketika malam hari.

Ya Tuhan…

"Si—siapa disana?"

Panggil Sungmin dari atas ranjang. Pemuda manis itu mengeratkan pegangangnya ke selimut. Seketika hembusan angin melewatinya dan membuat rambutnya tersapu pelan.

"_Tolong aku…"_

DEG…..

Sungmin bingung harus berbuat apa. Suara itu terus menggema ditelinganya meminta tolong. Kedua mata foxy itu mengedarkan pandangannya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa! Sungmin mencoba turun dari atas ranjang untuk memerikasa keadaan luar. Mungkin saja ada suster yang sedang berjaga malam atau siapa saja! Karena dia sangat takut sekarang!

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Teuki hyung cepatlah kembali" Doa Sungmin merasa takut.

Ia menutup pintu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas ranjang dan memejamkan mata agar cepat tertidur dan hari esok cepatlah datang. Namun ketika ia berbalik…

Sesosok tubuh berkulit pucat mengenakan pakaian putih dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang kedepan menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"_Tolong aku… Kumohon tolong aku"_

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan berkeringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Badannya terasa kaku untuk ia gerakkan. Sungmin berharap ini adalah mimpi. Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda manis itu menggerakan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lalu berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk…"

=C=

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Kedua mata itu masih tertutup namun tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan terbuka. Dokter yang menangani operasi Nyonya Cho mengatakan efek dari kecelakaan itu membuat kepala Nyonya Cho terbentur keras dan kemungkinan wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik itu tidak akan sadarkan diri sementara waktu.

Kyuhyun hampir saja melukai dokter itu karena ia benar-beanr emosi! Dia berharap setelah operasi Ibunya akan segera sadar dan mengembakngkan senyumannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Umma… Kau tidak menyayangi anakmu ini eoh? Cepatlah bangun. Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Urgghhhh…. Aku tidak mau kau menyusul Appa kesana dan meninggalkanku sendirian hiks"

Air mata itu mengalir dan dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Dia tidak boleh membuat Ibunya merasa sedih dan dengan berat hati ia harus pergi keluar karena Pak Shin menyuruhnya diluar agar Kyuhyun menenangkan pikirannya.

Kedua kaki itu melangkah menuju mesin kopi yang terdapat di kafetaria kantin rumah sakit. Sudah tengah malam dan wajar saja jika sudah tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disini. Hanya beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga dan satpam .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menyesap kopi hangat yang ada ditangannya. Duduk beberapa menit mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk! Shireo! Pergi kaliaaannn!"

Ini di rumah sakit! Dan masih malam hari! Kenapa terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari ujung lorong! Mungkin orang yang pikirannya kacau karena ditinggal oleh suami atau isterinya. Pikir Kyuhyun lalu meminum kembali kopi yang sudah tersisa setengah cangkir.

"AAAAAAAAAA…."

Merasa terganggu akhirnya Kyuhyun menghampiri sumber suara. Sedikit berdecih karena rumah sakit sebesar ini tidak memiliki fasilitas kemananan yang memadai. Kemana semua petugas keamanan jika tengah malam masih ada saja yang mebuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit!

Sampainya di lorong. Kyuhyun melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungkil sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya seperti mengusir sesuatu. Namun tidak ada apa-apa dihadapannya. Apa dia sudah gila?

Kyuhyun menghampiri pemuda itu "Hey… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Karena kaget pemuda itu langsung berbalik kearah Kyuhyun dan menendangnya tepat kearah perut Kyuhyun sehingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu terperosok ke lantai. Pemuda itu kaget karena yang ia tendang ternyata adalah seorang manusia bukan mahluk astral yang ia lihat sedari tadi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak apa-apa tuan? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja menendangmu!"

Sungmin—pemuda manis itu berjongkok panik dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Kyuhyun memegang perutnya dan merutuki kelakuakn pemuda manis itu.

"Sa—sakit sekali! Kau mau membunuhku eoh!"

Sungmin hanya diam diteriaki seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun karena ia tahu jika ia adalah tersangka disini. Lalu Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya bangun namun ditepi langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau berteriak tidak jelas di rumah sakit dan sekarang kau menendangku! Seharusnya aku melaporkan mu kepada keamanan disini!"

"tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis itu. Sebelah halisnya sedikit terangkat. Sungmin menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Berarti dia adalah pasien disini. Merasa ditatap tajam seperti itu Sungmin jadi teringat oleh mahluk-mahluk tadi.

Mahluk-mahluk?

Ya! Setelah lari dari mahluk mengeringkan yang ia temui di kamarnya. Sungmin merasa lega karena berhasil menjauh. Namun bukannya aman, tetapi jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat karena dia melihat mahluk yang tidak kasat mata berada dimana-mana!

Ya Tuhan…..

Bentuk dari mahluk-mahluk astral itu benar-benar mengerikan. Bayangkan wajah mereka yang hancur dan tidak tidak berbenbentuk. Ditambah ada seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan kedua bola matanya serta seorang kakek yang terus duduk termenung menatap langit-langit rumah sakit tanpa kaki dan jika setiap kau berjalan maka mereka berada didekatmu sambil membisikkan ucapan 'minta tolong'.

Wajah Sungmin kembali memucat. Dia tidak mau melihat mahluk itu lagi!

Kyuhyun merasa jengkel karena Sungmin diam saja dan ia hendak pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya karena sekarang dibelakang Kyuhyun berdiri sesososk mahluk yang Sungmin temui di kamarnya. Mahluk itu uterus menatapnya _"Tolong aku… Ku mohon."_

"Jangan pergi tuan!" Seraca refleks Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun lalu melihat kearah mahluk itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja mahluk itu menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Lepas!"

Kyuhyun melepas paksa pegangan Sungmin di lengannya. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Meminta maaf saja tidak tetapi sudah berani menyentuhnya. Sungmin melepasnya tidak rela karena… karena ia yakin pemuda berwajah stoic dihadapannya ini dapat menolongnya walaupun mungkin hanya sementara.

"A—aku takut. Kumohon jangan pergi sebelum hyungku datang." Sungmin menatap harap kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau mahluk itu kembali. Menurutnya mahluk itu akan kembali jika ia sendirian jadi dia menahan Kyuhyun agar menemaninya sebentar.

"Kau tinggal kembali kekamarmu dan menunggu hyungmu itu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Shireo!"

"Yasudah cari saja orang lain disana!"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama tuan. Kumohon…"

Sungmin kembali memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pegangannya. Tidak pedul jika orang asing ini memakinya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin sehingga pegangan itu terlepas langsung.

"Baiklah. Tetapi jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengambil jarak dengan Sungmin. dirinya merasa aneh harus menuruti kemauan pemuda manis ini. Setelah duduk di kursi yang selalu disediakan rumah sakit untuk pengunjung. Kyuhyn melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang duduk menutup kedua matanya. Ia lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Diliriknya jam tangan jika sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Menyesap kopinya dan menghabiskannya lalu membuang ketempat sampah.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya hingga sesosok pemuda cantik berlari kearah mereka.

Pemuda cantik itu adalah Leeteuk. Ketika sampai dikamar Sungmin. pemuda itu tidak menemukan Sungmin dikamarnya dan akhirnya ia pun mencari sekeliling rumah sakit.

"Aku mencarimu Minnie. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sungmin terdiam ketika Leeteuk memanggilnya 'Minnie'. Seperti nama perempuan tetapi dia menyukainya.

"Hyung aku ingin segera pulang dari rumah sakit" kedua matanya bergerak gelisah "Aku—aku melihat mahluk mengerikan disini. Ayo kita pulang hyung. Kalau bisa hari ini juga. Kumohon…" Bujuk Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Kenapa ia bisa melihat mahluk yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Padahal dulu matanya normal-normal saja.

"Tenanglah. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi karena kesehatanmu belum stabil Minnie. Dokter mengatakan jika kau harus beristirahat seminggu lagi disini jadi bersabarlah."

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali."

Leeteuk dan Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya tidak sadar jika ada seorang pemuda tampan yang sementara mereka acuhkan.

"Nugu?" Tanya Leeteuk ramah.

"Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku dari mahluk-mahluk mengerikan itu!" Potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berpamitan hendak pergi. Dia sudah merasa tidak lelah dan ingin segera pergi menengok Ibunya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani Minnie Tuan— ?"

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam menatap kepergian pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku pernah melihat orang itu tetapi dimana ya?" Leeteuk mengajak Sungmin kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat. Menyuruhnya untuk naik keatas ranjang namun di tolak langsung oleh Sungmin. Dia tidak mau tidur disana. Walaupun Leeteuk menyangka jika Sungmin sedang berhalusinansi namun dia khawatir juga jika Sungmin tidak beristirahat.

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau untuk naik ketas ranjang. Dia tidak mau melihat mahluk mengerikan itu lagi!

Leeteuk langsung memanggil perawat dan perawat itu menyuntikkan obat penenang kedalam selang infus yang terdapat ditangan Sungmin. Merasa pemandangan menjadi rabun akhirnya mau tidak mau Sungmin pasrah dibawa oleh Leeteuk untuk naik keatas ranjang.

**MY LOVE MY SUN**

"_Tolong aku…. Kumohon tolong aku…"_

"pergi! Jangan mendekat! Pergi kataku!"

"_Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Kumohon."_

"Pergiiii…! Hosh hosh hosh…."

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Mahluk itu datang lagi melalui mimpinya. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman. Dia takut jika mahluk itu datang—lagi.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya mendadak menggigil karena sekarang mahluk itu ada dihadapannya! Tepat diatas ranjang menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin bisa melihat setengah wajahnya yang hancur yang tidak tertutup oleh rambut. Ingin rasanya berterika namun seakan suaranya terkunci tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

'Ya Tuhan….' Batinnya. Berharap seseorang menolongnya!

Mahluk itu semakin mendekatinya membuat Sungmin ingin segera kabur!

'Cklek' suara pintu terbuka.

"Minnie kau sudah bangun?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Sungmin bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan membuat Leeteuk panik lalu mendekatinya. Memeluk pemuda manis itu agar lebih tenang.

"Minnie kau tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan Minnie…." Leeteuk mengusap punggung Sungmin yang terus bergetar dibalik selimut.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap kearah depan dengan hati-hati berharap mahluk itu tidak ada. Ia menghela nafas karena mahluk itu menghilang dan memeluk erat leeteuk sambil menangis ketakutan.

Tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menatap kearah pintu dan—tidak!

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan semakin memeluk erat Leeteuk. Ia mencoba untuk melihat kembali namun mahluk itu malah semakin dekat dan mendekat! Melayang kearah Sungmin yang ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAAAA…."

Dengan refleks Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi berlari keluar tanpa peduli selang infus yang terlepas dan teriakan Leeteuk memanggil namanya. Pemuda manis itu hanya berlari keluar kamar dan ingin segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Kenapa mahluk itu tidak pergi? Padahal ada Leeteuk yang disana.

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dan terus berlari kedepan tanpa melihat sekeliling karena mahluk-mahluk mengerikan itu terus melayang diaman-mana. Tempat apa ini!

Tanpa Sungmin sadari. Ia sampai di pojok ruangan. Karena tidak melihat arah akhirnya Sungmin berhenti. Ini bukan jalan keluar! Lorong ini benar-benar sepi karena Sungmin ternyata berada di lorong ruang ICU.

"Hiks… Aku ingin keluar dari sini hiks…"

"_Tolong aku…"_

DEGGG

"Hiks kumohon jangan ganggu aku kumohon pergilah! Hiksss"

Sungmin berjongkong dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok. Dia merasa lelah dan kesal karena terus diikuti oleh mahluk yang tak di undang.

"_Tolong aku… Sungmin"_

"Jangan memanggil namaku karena aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu! Pergi! Kubilang pergii!"

"Kau kenapa?'

"Hiks kumohon jangan mendekat hiks pergilah!"

"Hei… kau orang yang semalam berlari dikoridor kan?"

"K—kau bukan han—tu?" Tanya Sungmin masih menunduk.

Orang itu mengerutkan dahinya "Sayangnya aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan bernafas lega jika mahluk yang ada dihadapnnya bukanlah hantu namun manusia. Tubuh Sungmin mulai menegang kembali lagi ketika mahluk itu ada disampingnya.

Tidak lagi!

Sungmin memutar otaknya dan bagaimana jiak cara ini memang benar?

Dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk orang yang ada dihadapnnya dan dengan cepat pula mahluk itu menghilang bersama mahluk-mahluk astral lainnya.

"Hei apa yang kau—"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya "Hiks…. Ternyata berhasil hiks… Terima kasih."

Orang itu hanya terdiam karena bingung dengan tindakan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku Tuan Cho hiks."

Ia mulai tersadar jika pemuda yang ada dipelukannya bisa menolongnya dari mahluk –mahluk astral yang terus mengelilinginya dan berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya.

-TBC-

* * *

Hai…. Zeze desu!

Kembali lagi dengan new fanfic walaupun **LOVE AND HURT** nya belum bisa dilanjut D: gomen nasai T^T tapi pasti saya lanjut tapi tidak sekarang XD

**FANFIC INI TERINSIRASI DARI DRAMA "THE MASTER'S SUN"**

Saya hanya mengambil beberapa bagian yang terdapat dalam drama ini namun selebihnya adalah imajinasi yang keluar dari otak rata-rata saya -_-' kkkk

fanfic ini menarik untuk dilanjut atau tidak ^^'

RCL ne ;D

Gomawo ^^


End file.
